


The Tunnel Of Love...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Women In Love (1969), Women in Love - D. H. Lawrence
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Night vision...
Relationships: Gudrun Brangwen/Loerke.





	The Tunnel Of Love...

Gudrun's adventurous 'train journey'...

Through the 'tunnel of love'...  
Aboard the...Trans-Siberian-Express...

Gave her a 'jolly good run' for her money!...  
(She expected...No more...No less!)

All things can seem vaguely possible...  
When one's mind is attired...In 'Fancy-Dress'!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There was also a T.V. Dramatization made of this.


End file.
